Dead Space
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Ran will protect the ones she loves with any cost necessary. Even if the enemy are Soul-sucking space Vampires. Rated for Violence, gore and some swearing.


Originally written for the space challange, but Mikau said it was too graphic, and I agree with her. Haha.

 _Story rated M for graphic description of_ _ **VIOLENCE, GORE AND SOME SWEARING.**_ _If you don't like this. Don't read._

Its unbeated. Any writing mistakes are mine alone.

Wordcount: 3926

* * *

The floor thrummed underneath their feet. A sound they had long since gotten used to. In the distance they could barely hear the echo of gunshots, screams and the unnatural howls from beasts.

Their footsteps sounded loud in the corridor. Passing by a window, Ran glanced to the side to peer out into the dark nothingness. No, that was not true, a few seconds later the view shifted and stars came into view. Somewhere underneath their feet was a large, blue planet. Debris from a- now destroyed - craft drifted passed by the window.

"Ran?"

Jumping slightly - for she had forgotten she was not alone - she turned towards her companion.

At first glance, the person was unrecognizable. Clad in a dark blue battle gear it stood in stark contrast with the steel and black colour of the space-station. If she did not concentrate, she could pretend as though she did not notice the blood and pieces of mangled body parts coating some parts of the walls behind them.

Focusing back on the person in front of her, her eyes wandered down to the belt. A blue, pulsating gun was seated between a few stasis modules on the black belt. A large plasma gun – or more specific; a SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle - lay grasped in the hands. The battery glowed softly in the dim light.

As Ran's eyes wandered to the helmet - the split dual-visors glowed - the mask popped opened to reveal a familiar face. Curiosity and worry read clearly across the features.

Ran smiled apologetic in response, for making her friend worried. "I'm alright Kazuha. I'm sorry, I was just enjoying the view. It's beautiful."

Blinking, Kazuha turned her eyes towards the window in curiosity - the worry long since evaporated. Upon seeing the view, her mouth popped open in awe. She bounced a few steps towards the frame, her eyes glowing in a mirror of the swirling stars outside.

"Oh wow, you're right. It is beautiful! Heiji, you should see this."

A few second of silence passed, before the static of a radio thrummed in Ran's ears. There were sounds of shooting and screaming, before Heiji's rich voice cut in. There were clear annoyance in the tone of voice.

'I ain't here for sightseeing. So if you are done star-gazing, we need yah ASAP. A few Lurkers and Pukers have been spotted in the southern corridor.' The rest of the message was interrupted by the sound of the detonation of a stasis module – they created a temporary time dilation that slowed the motion of organic and inorganic materials within a designated volume. The science of how they worked were far above her head.

Kazuha put the goggles of her helmet down and fastened the grip on her rifle. They girls shared a glance as the radio fell quiet.

"Heiji? You guys-"

"Fuck," the radio crackled painfully at the sudden loud noise. "There are too many. Let's meet up in front of the medical bay on floor six. We are stronger together. Kudou! We are heading out, don't get near any of the doors unless I tell ya to."

Shinichi's voice spluttered across the radio, clearly being flustered at being ordered around. "I'm not completely useless-"

"Ran, tell your boyfriend straight-"

Trying not to roll her eyes, or huff into the mike – all the while keeping down the rose-tinted blush that threatened to crawl across her features, Ran took a deep breath to control the rising irritation building in her chest. "We really don't have time for arguing, time is of the essence guys. Quarrelling can be done when the Necromorphs are dead, got it?" Her voice softened as she spoke gently to Shinichi. "Can you please listen to us just this once, Shinichi? You have a clear handicap right now."

The radio fell silent. She was pleasantly surprised that her childhood friend did not argue as she had expected. It would not be the first time, Shinichi rarely admitted faults with his person. However, she did not have the time or patience to sooth his ego right at this current moment – no matter how much she loved him. If he wanted to sulk, then she should just let him.

The silence ended as gawking laughter filled her ear-piece. She could vaguely hear Shinichi swear at the dark-skinned man, before Heiji's laughter was cut short with a welp and a 'be careful where you aim that.'

...

"Get down!"

Ran ducked as a tentacle swished above her head. She rolled across the floor to her knee and aimed her Plasma Cutter at the Lurker on the wall. Behind her, Kazuha discharged her rifle. As the Lurker got hit, it let out a blood-curling wail.

Ran cringed from the sudden volume; the loud noise creating static in her ears as the wail echoed from Kazuha's mike. Blurry-eyed, she took aim at the creature, however it dodged the laser from the weapon. The Lurker crawled across the walls with a terrifying speed, leaving small, bloodied handprints in its wake. Not once did it stop wailing.

Kazuha moved to Ran's side, a hand grasped her upper arm. She could feel it shaking even through the armour. Though Ran could not see her friend's facial expression, she knew Kazuha was uneased in the way her shoulders were tensed.

"You alright, Kazuha?"

She nodded in response, her eyes darting to follow the Lurker's movement. "I'm fine. That Lurker came out of nowhere."

As though it heard them, the creature jumped to the ceiling and stopped wailing. The tentacles swished underneath the small body in an irregular pattern. Small ugly eyes peered down at the humans on the ground.

An uncontrollable shiver went down Ran's spine at being observed by those unnatural, dark eyes. She was vaguely reminded of the old proverb by the philosopher Nietzsche; 'if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee.'

The Necromorphs had appeared out of nowhere one day and devoured whole ships and space stations. Some theorized they were created from mangled bodies by a mad scientist. These aliens - or soul-sucking vampires as Ran preferred to call them - craved human flesh. They came in every size and bodies.

The Lurkers specialized in ranged attacks, made possible by the three barbed tentacles that grew out of their backs. Their small size made it easy to crawl across the walls and ceilings. They had the appearance of infants. Stalkers and tripods were creatures created from several bodies. The worst were the Pukers. Ugly, fat beings that once had looked human – acid had long since melted off whatever could resemble a human form. If shot in the stomach, it would burst open and shoot claw-like-hands in every directions. They could only be killed by being shot in the head.

"I really hate these things," Kazuha muttered by her side. She took a step forward and lifted her rifle to take aim. The Lurker did not move however, it just sat there hanging from the ceiling – peering down at them. It was _unnerving_.

Something flashed in the corner of Ran's eyes. Before she could fully comprehend what she saw, she had already tackled Kazuha to the floor. They hit the concrete with a 'thump'. Kazuha did not argue or squirm as Ran moved over her. She glanced towards the entrance, and swallowed thickly.

From the door, a Puker stood with an unnatural lipless grin as it peered half-blindingly into the hallway. Behind it, crawling on the ceiling, walls and between its legs were a dozen or so Lurkers. Ran's stomach dropped as terror raked through her at the sight. They could not possibly outrun that many.

She rolled off her friend, and grabbed her weapon and fired before taking proper aim. Adrenaline flooded through her, effectively numbing the terror – for the moment. If this was it, she would not go down without a fight. Kazuha mimicked her, and they shared a nod in agreement. Running would be fruitless – and the cowards choice.

Seeming to have understood their resolve to stay, the Puker let out a deep howl. An arm shot up and the Lurker's hissed in anticipation. Before the ruckus could die down, Kazuha was up on her feet and firing into the crowd. The Lurkers scattered, but not without taking a heavy blow. Already pieces of two-three Lurkers lay splattered on the ground – oozing of blood and gore.

Taking her cue, Ran covered Kazuha's side. As long as they could keep their enemies in one place, they might survive this long enough for back-up to arrive – if they were lucky to be discovered in time. Ran followed Kazuha's movement and started aiming for the creatures crawling towards them, they needed to be dealt with before they came into range of their barbed tentacles.

The weapon hummed in her hands as she discharged it, glad it was steadier then she felt. A small head splattered as the laser penetrated. The pieces of what resembled brains and blood sprayed across the wall behind. Some landed on a Lurker who did not hesitate as it sprang forwards, the barbed tentacles twisting in the air as they made ready to attack. A second later, the body exploded into confetti as a stray bullet buried into its flesh.

Pain suddenly laced through Ran's side, and she dropped her weapon in surprise. Her eyes watered as it throbbed excruciatingly. She pressed a hand against her side. She could feel something thick and warm seeping through the cracks of her fingers. Her legs shook before gravity took its pull and she dropped to the floor.

Kazuha swore before turning around. Several shots echoed through the corridor, however Ran payed it no mind – instead concentrating on taking small, controlled gasps. In the horror of the new attackers, they had both forgotten about the Lurker behind them. She clenched her teeth in anger and frustration. How could they have been so absentminded as to forget that?

Swallowing down the shame – as she had no time to wallow in it if she wanted to survive – Ran grabbed at the small medical kit in her pockets. Scattering the items across the floor, she grabbed a syringe and stabbed it into the left leg. The numbness spread across her immediately, and she took a deep breath. She only let herself take a few seconds before attempting to stand.

Kazuha made a noise of disagreement as she watched Ran. However, no matter how much she would want her to take a breather, they both knew that without Ran they would both be overpowered and killed in a matter of seconds. Observing her friend for a second, she once more turned towards the descending enemy to fire.

Just as Ran managed to stand without wobbling, a door to their right swished open. As though they had rehearsed it, the girls jumped away. Kazuha fell down to her knee to aim at the new intruders.

Only darkness met them as they peered cautiously into the room. The previous invaders hesitated as they observed the new development. As one, they held their breath; waiting to see if it was a friend or foe. Shadows moved in the darkness, and Ran's stomach dropped in dread as the realization hit her. No one would come to rescue them.

An unnatural howl screeched across the room, as a shadow distinguished itself from the darkness and flew into the room. The floor shook as something heavy and quick landed on the floor just a few meters away from the girls. The colours of the dark suit became blurry as it moved in quick succession. A second later the sounds of heavy gunfire filled the room.

It was not later before Ran realized that Heiji had roared Kazuha's name before barging into the room.

…

"Are you girls alright?" Heiji lifted his visor to regard the girls. Though his voice was clear, he sounded a little breathless. Some of his armour had been dyed red.

Kazuha glanced in Ran's directions. The movement showing her worry for her friend. "I'm alright, but Ran got wounded by a Lurker."

Heiji snapped in her direction – his green eyes dark as his eyes raked down her body in inspection. He parted his lips to ask her, however she cut in before he could.

"I'm fine. I just need a breather and I'll be good to go," she could not afford keeping anyone back. They already had one handicap as it was. Her voice softened as she continued. "Thank you for coming to our rescue, Hattori-kun. You saved our lives."

Heiji shifted his feet as Kazuha chimed in. He lowered his eyes, though Ran could see the clear blush in the darkness underneath the helmet. Her lips twitched upwards in amusement. It was clear he was crushing on her friend.

Talking about friends. Ran looked around with a frown etched into her forehead. The Necromorphs were all dead. Mangled body parts covered the floors. Some places of the wall were blackened with soot from the lasers. The empty shell of a stasis module lay forgotten in a corner next to the destroyed body of the Puker.

She turned back towards her friend. "Where is Shinichi?"

Heiji flinched backwards. His entire body twisting as his visor's snapped shut as he glanced in the direction he had entered. The door was now shut. His tone increased two octaves as he bellowed into the mike. "Kudou! Where are you?"

A few seconds went passed without any replies. Ran's stomach dropped as dread spread across her insides – filling it with ice. Next to her, Kazuha glanced at her in worry and Heiji shifted his weight. He inhaled sharply to ask again – most likely louder than previously.

He did not get that far, before a small, resigned voice spoke into the mike. "How do I open the doors again?"

Another silence passed as the three felt a need to face palm. Kazuha finally broke the stunned silence with a giggle. Heiji on the other hand was not remotely amused as he growled in reply. "Don't make Ran-chan worry so much, you idiot."

Ran suppressed a smile as he looked at Heiji fondly. They might act as though they are rivals, but the two were each other's best friends.

"Hang in there, Shinichi. I'm coming to get you."

...

As it was, Ran found Shinichi a few minutes later, two corridors down squatting next to a closed door where Heiji had accidently left him behind. He glanced up as the door swished open – his rifle moving up sluggishly in Ran's direction before falling limply to his side once more. His suit seemed rather dishevelled on his body, and he moved awkwardly as he stood. Clearly not used to wearing the armour.

"Ran," the lightness of his voice clearly revealed his relief of not being stranded alone anymore – inwardly Ran hoped he also were happy to see her specifically. His freed hand jerked upwards clumsily in the direction of his helmet.

It only took her a few seconds before she realized that he wanted to lower his visor, but knew not how. Letting a fund smile twitch on her lips, she took a step forward to activate the mechanism. The visor popped open to reveal his cerulean eyes.

Shinichi slumped forwards as a relieved sigh escaped his lips – the sound creating a little static in her microphone. His eyes zeroed in on Ran's with gratification.

Before he could stumble through a thank you, she grabbed his shoulder and leaned in. "You know you don't have to do this, right Shinichi? You can quit at any time. No one will think less of you if you stop," her voice were soft as she spoke. Every word filled with admiration for his resolve to work through his handicap, but also worry for him. He had no place being here, and she did not wish to see him get hurt. Just the glimpse of a Necromorph in the corner of your eye was enough to induce nightmares for days to come.

He shook his head sharply – the helmet seemed to bounce back and forward on his face from the movement. "I'm not leaving you Ran. We stick together, no matter what," his voice were filled with the stubbornness she knew well.

Without meaning too, her chest warmed up as her heart skipped a beat. This was the reason she loved him. His resolve to never give up anything. To always do what was right, damn the consequences. She worried about him constantly, afraid he would one day just disappear out of her life altogether. Her heart would break if she were to lose him again.

She let go of her grasp on his shoulder and nodded once. She would not try to change his resolve if he were so adamant. There were no point in doing so, as she knew she wouldn't be able to even if she had wanted to.

"Alright, let's do this together."

Though she could not see his entire face, she knew he was pleased at her words as his eyes danced in a mirror of the stars outside as he grasped her arm to steady himself.

…

Their footsteps echoed against the metalled hallway as they made a slow path down into the dim corridor. Every now and again, Heiji would run ahead of them to make sure the next path was clear of danger. Kazuha would keep his back while Ran looked backwards to make sure they were not trailed. They could not be afford to be ambushed again. They had been lucky to get out of the last one relatively unscathed.

Ran's side felt a little stiff as she shifted her weight. But other than that she would be fine. The syringe she had taken earlier was filled with nanobots that fixed her injury from the inside – before dissipating into her blood stream. Though they increased the healing, they took a lot of energy out of her. And she felt tired as she moved. The medical bay would be a safe place to sit for a little while.

Shinichi fell back as they continued their slow-going down the corridors. Though she knew he was still there from the loud sounds his metal-boots made every time they hit the cold surface of the floor. Now and again, she would glance back at him just to make sure – and every time he would give her a smile, visible now that most of the helmet was removed in order to see and breathe better. He looked pale, the sweat glistening every time the lights flickered on above. The usual cowlick of his hair lay lifelessly against his forehead.

They continued their walk in silence. No one knowing entirely what to say. In the distance there were still the sounds of screaming and firearms.

"Hey guys?" Shinichi's voice sounded hopeful over the mike. As Ran turned to glance in his direction, she realized he had fallen back further then she had believed. He stood a few meters down the corridor, his body facing a gaping door. She could only see darkness from within from her locale.

Shinichi's voice jumped an octave as he continued eagerly. "I think I figured out how to open the doors."

Just as the words escaped his lips, several barbed tentacles appeared from the doorway. Shinichi had only a second to react – which he did not make use of – before he was embraced and dragged into the room. A blood curling scream were accompanied by the sounds of bones cracking and splinting, and flesh and sinews being teared apart.

Blood sprayed across the doorway and down on the floor.

Ran blinked as her heart hammered in her chest in surprise. Bile rose in her throat at the sight and she turned her head away, not willing to gaze upon the massacre any longer. The screams still echoed in her mike before being shut up abruptly as Shinichi's helmet and microphone was crushed into tiny pieces.

Heiji cursed. The metal of his weapon creaking as he clenched his hands around the handle. His body slumped forwards in what could only be defeat and guilt. "Damnit. I was supposed to look after him," he turned his helmet to gaze upon Ran. His eyes were filled with regret as he spoke. "I'm sorry Ran-chan. I failed you."

Kazuha took a step forward, her head switching between Heiji and Ran, unsure as to whom to comfort.

Ran shook her head, and swallowed down the bile in her throat. "It's not your fault, Hattori-kun. I was walking last. I should have kept a better eye at him."

Heiji did not seemed placated at her words. Instead he swore even louder and started in the direction of the crunching sounds. "Screw it. For Kudou!" He let out a bellow as he charged forward, his gun ready in one hand and the other grasping a stasis module.

Kazuha did not hesitate as she followed him. "Heiji! Hang on. This is a suicide mission!"

Ran could do nothing but stand there as her friends barged into the room. The hallways were soon filled with the sounds of gunfire and roaring – mostly from Heiji.

"Ran."

She turned from the television screen to look at where Shinichi sat crouching on the sofa. A white controller looked somehow both too small and too large where it lay limply within his hands. His fingers twitched as Heiji barked into their headsets from where he sat in Kazuha's living room in Osaka. His cerulean eyes stared slack at the game screen. The large, blotched letters blinked "GAME OVER" on his side of the screen.

"I really hate this game."

A smile twitched in Ran's lips as she made a noise in amusement. She put down her controller gently on the small table in front of them. "I told you you didn't have to play with us, Shinichi. We all know how handicapped you are in regards to videogames."

Shinichi did not look faced at the accusation; as they both knew it was true. He was a lot of things – extraordinary, a genius, a football otaku – but gaming was something he had never been able to master; with much chagrin from the detective.

"I just wanted to do something together with you. Something _you_ enjoy," he dipped his head, and she could vaguely see a blush creep up from his collar at the confession.

Ran's expression softened and she removed the controller from his limp hands before wrapping him into a hug. "Don't worry, Shinichi. I love you no matter what you do," and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He leaned into her, and all annoyance and aggravation about the game – and is inability to master it – evaporated as he gazed down at her with a tender expression. "How do you stand being with me?"

She grinned in response, her eyes glittering with mirth. "I don't know."

From her headphones, she could vaguely hear Heiji roaring between the static created from the high volume. A mixture of "Kudou!", "die!", and "revenge!" could be heard, as well as Kazuha's increasing voice yelling "get down from the couch, Heiji!"

Shinichi looked warily as his eyes glanced towards the television once more. "How are they allowed to make such violent games?"

Ran glanced in the direction of the innocent cover of the game. A metal clad hand reached up from beneath a crack. The letters read "Dead Space" across it.

"Good question."


End file.
